Sleight of Hand
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: And here I was. EIther this was the most intrinsic Virtual Reality or I was in deep-.


**Sleight of Hand**

**Just a plot bunny. Inspired by My Heavenly Judgment.**

Sup. My name's Shun. Miura Shun. I'm your average teenage boy, living in Japan, except for a couple things. The first thing you should know about me is that I am the proud brother of Miura Haru. And no, Hell no, and Over my decaying corpse is she dating anyone. If I even find you looking at her, I will hunt you down and make sure you wished you hadn't.

Ahem. Anyways. The second thing, and probably less important, is that I wasn't always Miura Shun. No, I wasn't adopted. And, no I didn't take this spot. I was born in Nanimori Hospital General on September 4th. I was born early, and quite quickly, hence the name Shun.

In actuality, I think it was reincarnation, with a bit interstellar travel with a paranormal intervention. Yea, its a theory. I never really believed it myself. I never really thought up a reasonable reason why I remembered things that I did. All I remember was me holding manga, you know the kinds they had at the convenience stores. But these stories. These stories were about Nanimori.

Now, yea its may be me daydreaming or even dreaming, but I didn't think so. It always felt so real, reading those mangas. And I was in a totally different house too, in America. I remembered reading in different places, in places I've never even seen or heard off. But what scared me was when I was 4 years old. Hell, it scares me till this day.

I had a dream one night. It started out the same. I would sit down and turn on my computer, which I didn't own. I would read manga, that never existed. But there was these part of the manga. It had my sister in it. It had dad in it briefly. It was real. These dreams, daydreams, didn't pass. They stayed with me.

I told myself that they would pass. And even if they did show the future it didn't even involve me. Or at least, I didn't see myself in it.

But, I couldn't help but have these weird occurrences, or know these things I shouldn't have even heard off. Being smart and picking up stuff quickly, is one thing, but knowing things that a 4 year old has never even touch is another thing entirely. I knew how to do Harmonic motions and Electrical circuits at the age of 6. But I've never picked up a physics textbook. I could write down proofs of the Pythagorean theorem and trigonometric functions. I even knew quotes from the American movie, Avengers. That would come out a year after I turned 7.

It scared me, so I never told anyone. I finally arrived on the reason, the only thing to keep me sane at the time, that these memories were all visions, of either an alternate universe or a past life. Now my story could have just ended right there a kid with weird visions, whose sister ran after some kid with flaming hair and a habit of running in his boxers. But it was not mean to be, no matter how much I tried.

It's funny now that I think about it. If i had just tried to live an exciting life I could have ended up with a very boring one. When I first started Nanimori kindergarten I was a shy child. It wasn't because I was awkward. It's Just that I felt so much older, as if I already knew what to do. My teachers called me mature for my age. I just felt old.

To pass the time, I snatched a deck of cards from my dad. At first, I just tried simple card tricks, magic tricks. Than as I got more proficient at moving the cards, I started to throw them. At first, I could only throw in a straight line. But than, I was forced to get good, real good. Hitmans were not after me. Assassins were not after me. Hell, I think I would have preferred the hitmans and assassins because they would give up at a certain point. But either way, I was labeled as a loner, not the greatest label.

On the other hand, I was lucky not to have been labeled a delinquent. I wasn't, by any stretch of the imagination, a rebel. It's just that I had the grim reaper in my class. He, of course, couldn't break his cover so he took the form of a boy to put the fear of Kami in me.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't the devil but the fear of Kami was put into me. I had Hibari mother clouding Kyoya as my classmate. I don't know why he became interested in me, but I can tell you we fought every week. Except on weekends and breaks because he had something better to do than chase me around. So, in the end I got very good at fighting.

_shit. Duck. Ok kick up. Crap he blocked. Back! I jumped back to avoid the wooden tonfa that was coming to my face. As I did so, I threw 3 cards at my attacker's face._

I bent my knees, as got my footing, just in case the tonfa wielding maniac decided to come at me again. The boy looked exactly like he did in my dreams. He had black, straight hair, a bit ruffled. Instead of metal tonfa though, he had wooden ones. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt, still keeping an eye on Hibari, or Kyo-kun as I liked to call him. Hey, he attacks me every week, I have every right to find ways to annoy him.

I threw a card at his right cheek. He dodged out of the way, easily. I move forward, throwing two more cards. One at his left cheek and one at his left hand. They really wouldn't hurt but they would certainly cut.

Kyo-kun simply flicked his left hand to stop the card and tilted his head, to move out of the other card.

While it did not look like much, Hibari was off balance. And it was enough of an opening for me. I reached in and snaked my left arm around his left wrist. I had learned long ago, through many hits to the heads, that the trick to stopping HIbari's tonas laid in the wrists.

With my right hand, I held a card to Hibari's neck.

"M-my win." I panted out. Oh dear kami, my body was sore. I let go of him and stepped back. I let my hand drop onto my knees, and I coughed, trying to catch my breath. I could hear my own heart beat. I looked up, sweat dripping down my face. "We have..." I took a deep breath. "Have got to stop doing this." I looked at Hibari and only saw a hungry glare back. I shook my head in resignation. Yep. This was hell.

My black haired attacker was panting and sweating as well. HIbari, only 12 years old, was, a monster. Hibari stood up, breathing deeply to recover. "It would be a wa-"

'What?'

"Hibari-san, Shun-san, it is almost 6 and both your parents' curfew are coming up." A voice called out.

I turned around and waved. "Yes, yes Thanks for the time, Tetsuya-kun." I stood up straight and cracked my back. "Uggh, man Hibari every day you're getting better."

I looked at Hibari again, and bit my lip. Graduation was coming up soon. We would both be starting junior high next year. And that was when, that was when things would start to go into motion. I thought that I would meet Tsuna, or some of the other main characters in my dreams but I didn't even see a peep of them. Hell, the Yamamoto's sushi shop was the exact opposite direction of my house from school. But should I even see them, get involved. This new life, was it a second chance, a new freedom?

I scratched my head and dropped my hand. I moved around lazily starting to collect cards in my hands.

"Are you going to Nanimori Junior High?" The question came.

I looked up at Hibari, his eyes held no malice, no anger, just questioning. It's one of the things I liked about Hibari. He was never a mixed bag because he was always sure of himself. Oh the wonders of a one track mind.

For him, the question was simple. For me, it meant:Do I want to get involved in the plot, would I even get involved, Would it even matter, and more importantly, do I still want to fight for my life every week against a Nanimori loving Demon.  
  
I shrugged "probably." And I Sealed my fate.

Anyways, during my traumatzing... I mean youthful days at kindergarten and primary school, you could say I had grown a nice friendship with Hibari and Tetsuya. Well, Hibari was the more of, we beat the living snot out of each other, but a relationship nonetheless.

I made another relationship with one of the main characters of this universe. And, if you thought my relationship with Hibari was strange, you should check out my relationship with Ryohei.

I didn't meet him til the summer before starting Junior high. I was walking jauntily, oh who the hell am I kidding, I was running for my dear life from Hibari. Tetsuya was following with a medical kit for afterward.

(Italicize)

Shit. Dammit. Sorry Lady. I thought as a I accidentally bumped into a lady who was coming back from grocery shopping. There's gotta be away to escape. I'm too tired to fight right now dammit.

"Someone help please!" Someone cried

I froze in my tracks, my blood ran cold.

Flashes of scenes I may have once known came to me. Woman in street, Holding bleeding daughter. Next to burning car. Need to help.

I shook my head and turned to where I heard the scream. I walked calmly towards it, gripping my cards tightly, my knuckles were white. I heard footsteps approaching, I glanced briefly. Hibari had caught up and noticed me stop. Without a word, he simply nodded and looked to where I was heading.

I turned away and approached the scream. I saw a white haired boy, bleeding from the head, facing off against 5 other older boys. The white haired boy was clearly out matched, he was our age versus kids 3 years old. In terms of muscle, and build, he had no chance... if he was alone. I saw who had screamed. One of the 5 boys was holding onto a crying girl, covering her mouth. 2 of the other boys were babying their ribs and one of them had a black eye.

I stared at the little girl. Looking at her, reminded me of Haru. I would later be informed by my psychologist, mandated to me by Tsuna, that I had a sister complex. But that is in the future, this was now. And I..

I really, I did NOT like little girls crying. I swiftly moved forward and threw a card at the goon holding onto the girl. The card slashed the man's cheek, surprising him, enough to let go of the girl. The guy was than met with a fist to his stomach and than an elbow to his lower parts, and yes I fought dirty, what of it.

As soon as the guy fell, I turned and faced the four remaining idiots. One of them turned to yell at me, but was met with a face full of welcoming

Tonfa. Huh, Hibari sure could jump. The bleeding, white haired boy took our key and with avenging glory ran at the remaining boys, we made short work of them.

As soon as the last boy was down, the white haired boy ran to the girl "Are you ok Kyoko" The boy shouted. The girl cried and buried herself in the boy's arms. I watched for a moment and turned to Hibari. Tetsuya, who had arrived after we had beaten these guys up, bent down and picked through the pockets of one of the boys.

"Haku Naga" The dark haired, gelled boy read out loud, looking at the ID. Tetsuya looked up at Hibari. "We should report them to the school."

Hibari nodded and moved to pick up the other id' s.

"It's not enough." I called out. Hibari and Tetsuya stared at me. I blinked, realizing what I just did. I sighed. There's no turning back now. "It's not enough to report them. What if we weren't here. We have to make sure stuff like this doesn't happen. Put fear into "I kicked one of the downed boys in the ribs "these idiots."

Hibari paused, nodding slowly.

Tetsuya rubbed his chin. "What do you mean? Something like a disciplinary group?"

I paused, eyes wide. Did I really just suggest ... Flashes came through my head once more. Hibari with a red band on his arm. Tetsuya with men behind his back, looking imposing. Um.. ok. That was weird. "W-why not. I mean If we get it backed by the school. You could start it."

Tetsuya paused. Nodding to himself. " I'll ask my uncle. He's in the police force. Hibari can ask his-" Tetsuya paused. Looking at Hibari, with an unreadable expression. Hibari looked at me, nodding slowly. His face showing, not awkwardness but understanding. "My Father is a... public servant. I can ask him the means to start a group."

I smiled softly. "Good luck with that. Send me an honorary badge or something, I'll drop by if I have the time. But first I should get these guys home."

I turned away from Hibari and Tetsuya's looting of the beaten Herbivores. I looked at the two siblings, it was the obvious with the way he was talking to her, and how she was calling him big brother.

I walked over to them and the boy stood up to face me. He had a wide smile, though he was still bleeding.

"Thank you for helping me and my sister. I will pay you back extremely." At this moment, I felt a jolt. This boy's face was replaced with an older one, one with a scar and a bandage on his nose. I shook my hand and reaffirmed myself.

I raised my hand. "No problem, My name's Shun, Miura Shun. " I thumbed back to the two behind me. "Those are Hibari and Tetsuya. We were uh... passing by and decided to help." I snatched a look at the girl. Her eyes were puffy and was clinging to her brother. A voice in my head whispered to me, Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna's love interest. I tried to ignore it, but I never could.

I looked back towards the brother.

The brother kept a grin on his face, I felt a pang of annoyance at the wild grin. Most of them time, in my previous life, people who grinned for a long time were either baked or... well just weird.

"My name is Sasagawa Ryohei, this is my sister Kyoko."

I nodded, and glanced at the still bleeding head. "Hey, Tetsuyo, I called out behind me."

Tetsuyo looked up. "Yea?"

"You still got that medical kit?"

"Right here."

I walked over to grab it and cover Ryohei's wound. Ryohei, however, merely puffed his chest out and said in a loud voice. "Don't worry I'm not hurt."

I, while grabbing the medkit, deadpanned "The wound on your head would suggest otherwise."

"Don't worry I've extremely forgotten about it." Which looked absolutely dumb, as a red streak went down his face.

I could only shake my head and wonder if this is where Ryohei gained his chronic amnesia.

And that started my wonderful, headache inducing relationship of worry over Ryohei. I've always thought the kid as excitable but sometimes I thought he was suicidal. And it was at this point, I would reflect later, that I forgot these people were in my dreams, not in the sense of what I knew was going to happen but rather whether or not I should keep myself out. I've always thought I could just stay out of it, away from the plot of my dreams but now I knew I was attached with a rope, several feet of chains, and a gallon super glue to the characters.

It was any wonder how I survived the next few years.

**And that's my plot bunny for Self insert into Katekyo hitman reborn. Seriously though, Read My Heavenly Judgment. **  
:D


End file.
